Enchantingly Georgous
by PretendTheWorldHasEnded
Summary: BellaWorksForTheForeignGovernment,She'sBeenPushedToKillTheCullen'sOnlyThatTurnsOutToBeAProblemOnceSheMeetsEdwardCullen.ButTheCullen'sAreWeirdAndNotCompletelyHuman...WhatHappensWhenSheFindsOutWhatTheyReallyAre?CanSHeStandToLoveAVampire?OrWillLoyaltyWin?
1. Thinking of You

"You stupid bastard. You don't know who you're fucking with…but you will." Isabella Swan, or Bella, stared into the eyes of her former employer, and ex-best friend, contemplating how to kill the man.

"Why, Bella darling, I had no idea you were such a big fan of melodramatics.

"You're such a prick David." She said, raising the gun in her hand, pointing it at his heart.

"Ah, Bella, never one for words, always one for action." He looked at the gun, then in her eyes. "Planning on killing me Bella?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"No, apparently I don't. It's obvious from your actions that I cant try to give you my side of the story, you'll just shoot me anyway."

"Most assuredly."

"Bella..."

"You were sleeping with the enemy David."

"One night. It was only one night."

"There is no such thing when you are playing the game David. There aren't any ties either. It's when or lose, kill or be killed. There's no 'I'm sorry', there's no 'I won't do it again', and most definitely David, there is no 'it was only one night'." And with that as her parting she raised the gun to his head, pulled the trigger, and watched as her friend died before her eyes.

She didn't cry, didn't feel regret. You couldn't feel those things when you were in the game. That was what it cost her, being a hit man—or woman in her case, you can't have emotion, and it only gets in the way.

Turning from David, who was now lying in a pool of blood on the floor, she dialed the number of the Russian agency.

"_Da_?" The thick Russian accent filled the phone.

"It's done."

"Good, good. What did you do with the body?"

"I'm leaving it." She glanced back at David's dead form; "The cleaners will find it in the morning when they come in. The bullets unmarked and I bought it out of country. The gun's foreign as well so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Now I have another job. You leave tonight on a plane for Forks, Washington. There's an undercover agency there."

"Who are they?"

"They're called the Strikers. Coincidence isn't it?"

"Yes," Her father, a cop, was—is—apart of the Strikers. A lethal assassin agency, who worked only for the U.S. Where as, Bella, worked for the foreign leniency. "What's the plan?"

"There's a family. The Cullen's, Fathers cover is being a doctor. The wife and children do not know about his involvement."

"Do they ever?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed, a deep Russian burr; "Be very subtle, skittish even, but use your body as a tool. Play it up with the clothing like you're always so good at. Be slightly nosy, but still slightly sweet."

"Shy, little, good girl?" She asked him incredulously.

"I think it would attract their attention."

"I don't think I can play that roll...but I'll try exceedingly hard. I might slip up, let my boldness show occasionally."

"All the more useful, let them think you can be exciting. Use them and play there emotions."

"Emotions get in the way."

"Then don't show yours." Before he clicked off the phone he said; "You've been in the agency since you were 14 and your mother gave you away. I know you like to keep people separate from you...you can do this."


	2. Atraction Reaction

_1. Atraction Reaction_

She got off the plain early that morning, and walked towards the baggage claim. She'd had enough time to spare—once she'd called the airlines the night before to find out the exact time of her flight— to pack a bag.

She grabbed one of the busses and got off at the car rental agency. She bought—not rented—a sleek black Viper, the interior a bright, cherry red.

She drove to Forks quickly. She'd called her father the night previously telling him that she and her mother had, had an argument, and that Phil, her mother's fiancé, had kicked her out. Charlie didn't know that her mother was a lesbian, or that she had died three years before. The Russian agency had buried the details of the death, and taken all of the paper registering the death and occurrence and burned it before news had gotten out.

She was going to have to act like a patient daughter, but when Charlie saw her outfit, her clothing, and the car Bella knew he would begin to ask questions. She would just play it down saying her mother had hit the jack pot and become wealthy, even though the money Bella would be using was her own.

The town was down right hickish, little diners and shops decorated the street corners, and only two gas stations topped the whole town. She pulled into one of them, her car purring as she shifted down gears, and then shifted the car into park.

When she got out the wind hit her hair like a tornado, whipping it around her face. Her simple, eggplant dress drifted in the wind and danced over her knees, and her slim lime green heels killed her feet.

She filled the tank up, and then noticed that the machine didn't take plastic. Annoyed she huffed out her breath, then strode around the viper, narrowly avoiding a shiny silver Volvo, and a bright red mountain Jeep as they pulled up to the two remaining gas pumps. The Jeep beeped twice, and Bella flicked off the smiling Black haired driver. "Asshole..." She mumbled under her breath.

She entered the store of the gas station, the bell on the door ringing, and the pimpled faced kid's eyes went wide behind the counter. "H-hi," he managed to get out. "H-how m-m-may I help you?"

"Stay just where you are." She said and smiled nervously at him. Play the game Bella, she reminded herself. Always stay in the game.

She walked over to the soda fountain grabbed a 32oz and then filled it up with all of the soda available, no ice.

The bell above the door tinkled again, just as she was grabbing a _Hershey_ candy bar off one of the limited shelves.

"Eric," A liquid cool voice said.

"Edward." The boy behind the counter replied. 'Edward' walked towards the soda fountain just as she had, apparently not noticing her.

She stared at the boy for a moment, looking him over, noticing his leanness, the muscle. His hair was a sandy brown, and he was extra tall...suddenly she wondered what his eye color was...but she didn't stay to find out. Annoyed at herself she turned away.

Stay in the game!

She brought her items to the counter, and the boy 'Eric' stuttered the price at her. She laughed sweetly at him and then said; "Are you ok?" Smiling nicely the whole while. God she hated the game!

"Y-y-yea!" he said. She paid him the money, smiled kindly—play the game—and then sailed out of the store, the bell tinkling behind her.

She walked to her car, only to find that it was being scoped out by two guys, a tall muscular black haired man, the one in the jeep, and a light blond thinner one.

"Can I help you?" She asked them.

"Sweet car." The black haired one said cheerily.

She sucked some soda confection out of the cup through the straw and murmured "Mhmmm…"

"Emmett Cullen," The man spoke again, his voice musical and light.

"Bella Swan," She said. So this must be one of the Cullen's, she thought and then walked around to the driver side of the car and got in. She started up her engine, and then opened her candy bar and took a bite before she drove fast away.

EC+BS=4EVER

E

The house was as she remembered. Two floored, bright and eerily alone on the slot of land it occupied. Ugh! She shivered in remembrance of a past mission.

She'd been trapped in a house like this, her wrists bound, eyes blindfolded...but in the end it had turned out ok.

She pulled into the driveway, only just noticing the crowd of cars surrounding the house. Oh! She thought. Could it be the Strikers?

Slightly intrigued, she got out of the car, grabbed hr bag, and started up towards the house. She glanced at the cars in the driveway noting that most of them were highly expensive models. She didn't ring the bell when she reached the door, just walked right in. At least ten men were sitting in the living room, there eyes glued to the TV watching a football game as if it were chocolate. She couldn't see Charlie anywhere, and noticed that the men hadn't heard her entrance.

"Ch—dad!" she called.

"Bell's?" He called from the kitchen. In that instant all eyes turned to her, and then widened. Jesus, had these people never seen a newcomer before? She walked towards the kitchen, feeling the mens gazes on her back and wanting shoot them.

"Dad!" She said faking warmth.

He glanced at her in shock, looked at her dress, then her shoes, and then back at her face. "What the hell Bella!"

"I've grown up dad." She said easily, if not slightly nervous, faking a shy away and a shoulder slump. He looked at her in confusion not understanding the change in her face...and then it seemed to dawn on him. "I won't hurt you Bella." He said stepping towards her and holding out his arms, "I'd never hurt you." And then he pulled her into a hug. This is way too easy, Bella thought, smiling inwardly.

"How'd you get here?" He asked after a short time.

"Drove in my car."

"You have a car?"

"Well...it's more like a sports car. Black Viper."

"Oh...OH!" He said shocked.

"Mhmmm...," She nodded in agreement.

He looked at her for a moment, his sharp eyes gazing into hers, seeming to check for something, and then suddenly he said. "I'd like you to meet some people."

"Sure," She said, giving him a nervous face as she slipped off her heels.

He pulled her back towards the front room, and the flat screen TV surrounded by men. "Everyone," He said, waiting for them to glance at him. "This is my daughter, Isabella Swan."

"Bella," She interjected.

"Bell's this is everyone," He said waving his arm at them. "I'm sure you'll learn the names as you go. You'll be seeing these men a lot."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep." He looked at her curiously, and she fake smiled nervously. "Rooms up stairs if you remember, and I just redid the bathroom, all new appliances."

"That's great dad!" she said cheerily. "I have to go call mom and tell her I'm here, and then I'll go unpack my sh-stuff," She corrected.

"What did you say?"

"I have to make a call," She said dodging the question, grabbing her bag and hurrying up the stairs. They creaked as she stomped up them, annoying her to no end. She reached her room then shut the door behind her, locking it. It looked just like she remembered...was that a good thing? She wondered. Was it a good thing that nothing had changed?

She quickly dialed the number of the Russian Agency on her cell.

"_Da_?" The thick accented voice asked.

"I'm here mom!" She said brightly.

"Bella..." He said warningly. "Who's there with you?"

"At least ten men. I've been told I'll be seeing them often here."

"Strikers?"

"I couldn't tell, you didn't fax me any pictures."

"I can do that, I just figured you already knew what they looked like."

"No, not really."

"Well then, I can fax them to the school."

"No." She said loudly and sharply, suddenly just realizing the TV downstairs had stopped. "No, mail them." She said quieter. "It'll be safer, but don't write a return address."

"Good bye Bella. Remember, no emotion." And then he clicked off.

"Damn, damn, damn..." She picked her suitcase up off the floor and threw it on the bed. She unpacked quickly, and easily, no thoughts protruding her mind, nothing but the task at hand.

When she was done she stood back and glanced at her work. Everything was in place, jeans in one drawer, shirts and tops in another. Shoes color coordinated in the closet, everything creased, everything perfectly neat, nothing out of order. Now all she needed was a gun. Where the hell was she going to get one of those?

She couldn't risk Charlie finding it, she didn't know if he'd had the agency or the Strikers wire his home...and if he did he'd have her under lock and key and she'd have to do everything by text and e-mail.

Damn...she was in deep this time. She had to take it slow and move carefully. But could she do that? The agency hadn't given her a time limit till the kill had to be taken, but did that mean she still had enough? She couldn't be too slow, if she was like a snail they'd take her out of the game, and she always played the game.

Pacing a path on the floor of her bedroom she pondered her thoughts for a while until she began to notice the silence downstairs. Curiously she opened the door, silence greeted her. Where were they? Were they downstairs still watching the game? Had they been called to a meeting?

She couldn't dwell on it; she could only act on the short time she'd been given. She quickly went back into her room, grabbed her black converse, slipped them on, and then rocketed down the stairs.

She found a note waiting for her on the table.

_Bell's,_

_Got called back to work, apparently it's urgent. Don't wait up, won't be home until later probably. Dinners in the freezer, make yourself at home. Guys left when I did, so don't freak. _

_Dad _

Hmm...Should she take the chance? Would it be worth it?

Grabbing her key's she ignored the sane voice in her head and trudged out of the house.

EC+BS+4EVER

It was late when she got back.

She'd found a hunting shop in town and had purchased all the necessities needed.

When she'd walked into the store she'd been slightly, if not mildly shocked at all the guns supplied. But none of them had been the enhanced models the agency used...but she couldn't afford them shipping her guns without being caught.

She'd walked to the old man standing behind the glass counter and had begun to run off a mental list of what she needed.

He'd smiled indulgently at her, and then asked her 'What's a sweet little girl like you going to do with all those guns?'

She'd sneered at him that 'This little girl can do whatever she damn well pleases with them.' And then she'd flashed him her license. When the old man had read the fine script in the bottom corner stating her agency and some other nonsense about threats...he'd been a very helpful man.

It was dark, but the lights on the Viper were exceedingly bright so there was no hindrance.

Suddenly there was a person speeding into the center of the road from out of the forest. Their arms were outstretched, fingers spread wide, and there was a fierce if not malicious looking snarl on the persons face.

It all took thirty seconds of reaction time before she pressed down on the brake and whipped the car around before it hit the person...only when she looked back at the road the person was gone.

She grabbed her hand gun and a flashlight she kept handy then stepped out of the car. She held the gun braced in her hand, her arm and trigger finger steady. She braced the light above the gun and whipped it around her, shinning it into the forest seeing nothing for her efforts she finally flashed the gun at the ground under her car, slightly dreading what she might find.

...Nothing...

Sighing she stood up, shined the light and flashed the gun around the area once more before getting back in the car, then sped away towards Charlie's house.

That person looked a lot like the guy I saw in the gas station this morning, she thought. What was his name? Edward?

EC+BS=4EVER

Up on the hill a group of people looked down on the road that led away from their home, watching the expertly driven sports car speed away.

"You almost got caught Ed," A deep, usually perky voice said to the sandy haired man.

Edward looked over at his brother Emmett and grimaced. "It wont happen again."

"The girls dangerous." Esme stated seriously.

"Hardly," Rosalie said, her usually self centered world slightly cracked.

"Not to us," Jasper said. "But to the humans. I couldn't sense any emotion from her; it was like she was hallowed."

"Did you see how she handled the gun and the car?" Alice asked excitedly. "I have a feeling Bella is going to create a change."

"Bella?" Edward asked curiously.

"Charlie's daughter."

"Oh," He said, and then glanced at his father.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"You're hiding something." They all said in unison.

"Am I, well then surely you can figure it out."

"There's something not right here...and Bella's in the center of it."

"Maybe...maybe not,"

"I'm going to figure this out," Edward said. "Even if it means giving up our secret."

They all stared at him in shock.


End file.
